dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Onomatopoeia (New Earth)
During the Infinite Crisis, Onomatopoeia was recruited by the Secret Society of Super-Villains. He took part in the Battle of Metropolis, where he fought against the Odd Man. Amanda Waller and Atom Smasher considered him for membership in the Suicide Squad to be sent out against the Black Marvel Family, showing that the government was aware of his activities and believed they could contact him. Onomatopoeia later assisted the Joker in escaping from Arkham Asylum as bait for the Batman. In the process, he shot Deadshot in the head from point blank range, but overlooked Deadshot's ability to play dead. Onomatopoeia paid the Joker to start a gang war with Maxie Zeus, who had begun to sell a drug named "Chuckles", which was made by using Joker Venom. Onomatopoeia eventually faced the Batman in a hand-to-hand fight and lost. In order to escape, he stabbed the Joker in the heart to force the Batman to choose between capturing him or saving the Joker. Batman decided to save the Joker's life, allowing Onomatopoeia to flee. .]] Following his escape from Batman, Onomatopoeia would again re-encounter the vigilante when he masqueraded as a new vigilante named '''Baphomet'. He made his alias known by aiding Batman in taking down the demon Etrigan, by throwing a bucket of holy water on the demon. He again showed up to help the Batman in stopping Fun Land, a criminal notorious for kidnapping young girls. Once more, he appeared as "Baphomet" to aid Batman in stopping Black Spider; afterwards he and Batman finally engaged in a conversation. Telling the Batman that he wasn't a Gotham City native, and informed him of his alias. Batman gave "Baphomet" his blessing to fight crime in Gotham City, as long as he doesn't kill anyone. After working together for a few weeks, "Baphomet" took Batman by surprise when he removed his mask in front of him. Believing that involves a higher level of commitment, Batman disappeared on "Baphomet". Later, "Baphomet" filled in for Batman (along with Robin} while Bruce vacationed in Aspen with Silver St. Cloud. After capturing Mr. Freeze, he removed his mask in front of Robin, surprising him. Days after single-handedly stopping the Joker, he changed into civilian clothes and walked home. He noticed the Batman was following him and told him that he was married, has two children (a boy and a girl), is an insurance adjuster from Delaware, moved to Gotham City before his first child was born, and began to fight crime after his brother Jerry was killed by a masked criminal. After explaining that he just wants to clean the city for decent people, he began to cry and received a hug from the Batman. Batman soon began to confide in "Baphomet", even confessing to having a bladder spasm after an explosion went off too close to him during his first year as Batman. Batman began to trust "Baphomet" enough to take him to the Batcave, where he introduced him to Silver St. Cloud. Batman proceeded to remove his own mask, revealing his identity. As Batman turned his back, Onomatopoeia revealed himself by speaking "Ka-Klak" (the sound that Bruce made when placing his utility belt on a table) as he slit Silver St. Cloud's throat. | Powers = * : It remains uncertain whether or not Onomatopoeia is a metahuman; however, in his encounter with Green Arrow, he took six arrows without stopping. He took two to one shoulder with one piercing fatally through his chest, one in between the first and middle knuckles of his right hand, one through his right foot, and one through the palm of his right hand, none of which slowed him or even impaired his manual dexterity. After being shot, he took a seven-story drop off the roof of the Star City hospital and still managed to run away before Green Arrow could find him. He's also durable enough to survive direct explosions and fires that would have killed unarmored human beings.Batman: Cacophony While he may not be a metahuman proper, it is logical that he is enhanced in some way. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * Green Arrow: Sounds of Violence * Batman: Cacophony * Batman: Widening Gyre | Notes = * When in his role as Baphomet, Onomatopoeia speaks completely normally, not using his "sound effect only" dialogue method. This difference indicates that his change in tone is a preference rather than a psychological need. * Onomatopoeia's apparent murder of Silver St. Cloud was the cliffhanger ending of the first half of the Widening Gyre storyline. The second half of Widening Gyre is still forthcoming. | Trivia = * Kevin Smith explained the character in an interview. | DC = | Wikipedia = Onomatopoeia (comics) | Links = }} Category:Serial Killers Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:2002 Character Debuts